Bad-Ass Clary
by infinitygalaxies.infinitystars
Summary: What if Clary knew about the Shadow World? What if everyone knew that Alec was gay? What if? This brings those 'what if's to light, as Clary is a bad-ass Shadowhunter. HAITUS
1. Chapter 1

**The names that are like this: _Clary (for example)_ are the names of the third-person pov the chapter is in. **

* * *

**_Clary_** Fray and Simon Lewis were standing outside the Pandemonium club, waiting for the long line to slowly crawl itself into the two large double doors and past the four creepy Fae bouncers. Not that they knew she knew they were Fae.  
Clary peered around the many teenagers and adults standing in the queue. Her eyes scanned all the faces and she cringed and was disgusted when she noticed a demon standing with a girl and she touched her stele and seraph blade. She looked at Simon, her mundie friend.

See, she was a Shadowhunter. A demon-killer. She wasn't meant to know of this world, but she did. She hadn't hidden her discovery from her mother and her step-father, Luke. They told her about her father, Valentine Morgenstern, was a villain. He experimented with his children. She knew of an evil brother of hers who was touched by demon blood, and thanked the Angel that she was touched by the Angel. The pale star-shape on her arm proved that. She constantly thanked her lucky stars that they were dead.

"Simon, I'll meet you inside. I've just seen someone I know." She excused herself from her best friend.  
"Sure, Clary. Just text me or something if you can't see me." Simon said. He let Clary do anything as long as it wasn't too dangerous. _If only he knew just how dangerous I live my life_, Clary thought.  
Clary went past the queue, making sure to brush her fair, soft arm against the dark, rough skin of the demon. She tried not to grimace at the contact and instead settled for a flirtatious smile of apology, knowing full well that the demon would follow her. After all, she _was_ quite pretty. For a short red-head.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Jace_**, Isabelle and Alec Lightwood were inside the Pandemonium. The four Fae bouncers had let them in, reporting one demon who regularly feasted on pretty girls. Jace yawned and looked around lazily. _Mundane, mundane, Downworlder, mundane, Alec, Iz, Downworlder, mundane, demon, mundane... wait... demon?!_ He was wide awake, and alert. He focused on the demon. It was following a pretty red-head into the supply closet. He winced. _How can that girl like the look of that?_ He knew that the mundane couldn't see through the glamour and would probably only see some hot guy, but he ignored that.  
"Iz, Alec." He whispered, just loud enough for his two companions to hear.  
"Yeah, Jace?" Isabelle said.  
"Some stupid mundane girl led the demon to the supply closet. C'mon, before she gets devoured." He muttered.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Clary_** kept on looking back and smiling flirtatiously at the demon. She needed to make sure that it was still following her. He was being led by her into the supply closet so that Clary could kill him in private. She didn't want demon guts everywhere.

When they were in the supply closet, Clary closed the door and turned on the demon. "Hello, there." She said, in a flirty tone. "What's your name?"  
"I'm... Evan." The demon's gravelly voice replied. Clary tried not to shiver visibly. Demons generally made her sick, but, hey! it was her favourite pass-time - to kill demons.  
"Come here, Evan." Clary extended her index finger and slowly indicated for him to come closer. He shuffled over.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Jace_**, Isabelle and Alec eventually got themselves into the supply room. They stayed hidden under _Sightless, Soundless _and _Scentless_ runes and watched the scene, ready to intervene when necessary.

The first thing Jace saw was a beautiful short red-head with gorgeous emerald eyes indicating for the demon to advance closer to her. "Come here, Evan." Her melodious voice called.  
The demon shuffled over. Jace nearly snarled. Before he did, however, he saw the girl pull out a seraph blade. _What in the name of the Angel...?_

"_Qaphsiel_." He heard her whisper the blade's name. She started to fight the demon. After a few minutes, the girl had the demon pinned down on the floor, with her blade ready to pierce into its evil, twisted heart. Just as she was about to give the final blow, the demon announced something.  
"Valentine Morgenstern and his son are alive. They live and breathe." He rasped.  
The girl shuddered. "I'm sorry." Her voice was cold, heartless and sarcastic. "You must be mistaken. My father and brother are dead, and that's the way I like it and that's the way it's gonna stay." The Lightwoods stifled a gasp.  
"Clarissa Morgenstern." The demon gasped, as well.  
"Sorry, but I'm Clary Fray." 'Clary' pressed the knife slightly into the demon's skin, not enough to kill him however.  
"You wouldn't kill me; you're as much a demon as I am." The demon declared.  
"Who gives you this information?" She said, sarcastically. "They're obviously very badly informed. _I'm_ touched by the Angel."  
"Nonsense." The demon snarled.  
Clary ripped off her short sleeve, exposing her Shadowhunter-mark as proof. At the same time, she stabbed the demon. As it was turning to dust, she snarled "And stay dead." She stood up, brushing herself down. "Urgh, I hate those things." She muttered. "Completely ruined a good night out. _And_ it was the first one I've had in ages. Besides the ones killing demons. Urgh. Just _had_ to bring up _Valentine_." She muttered her father's name as if it was poison on her tongue. As she muttered other curses and profanities, she brushed off her arm and winced. "Shit! Bitten. Of course. Just my luck." Jace, Isabelle and Alec watched in awe as the girl drew a perfect _iratze_ on her arm. Unlike most _iratze_ runes, the girl's one got to work much faster and much more efficiently than other Shadowhunters'. "Now." She clapped her hands. "To find Simon." She turned on her heel and sprinted away, her flaming red hair flying.

"Did you see her?" Isabelle gushed when they got back to the Institute. "With her seraph blade? She was just like 'Come here, demon', then boom! knife in his heart! By the Angel! She was amazing! Who was she? I need info!"  
"Isabelle, gi-" Jace began, trying to get Isabelle to give it a rest.  
"I know! I bet she really knows her stuff! Her name was Clary Fray, wasn't it? But her real name was Clarissa Morgenstern and -" Alec joined in on this thing. Jace wanted to, but the girl was already stuck in his head. He didn't want them to find out that he'd _already_ researched her, the minute they came back. They went to tell Maryse what had happened, whilst he made the excuse of 'needing a shower' and instead researched the girl. Her past was very interesting, according to Hodge's records.  
"Guys!" Jace yelled, jumping up. "Shut it!" Isabelle and Alec snapped their heads towards him in surprise. "Her name is Clarissa Adele Fray, née Morgenstern, commonly called Clary. She is just like us, but her mother Jocelyn left Valentine shortly after she was born. She was taken to a warlock to rid her of the Sight, but obviously it faded. She is a Shadowhunter, evidently. She was born in August 1991. She is roughly 5 foot 2 and has had regular meetings with a warlock. These would take place every two years and they started when she was three and ended a few years ago. Her father wished to name her Seraphina after his own mother. When Jocelyn was pregnant with Clary, Valentine, unawares of the fact, gave her angel blood mixed with her food to cure her out of her depression. Therefore, Clary has Angel Ithuriel's blood in her veins." He said in one breath.  
"Jace... did you... _research_ her?" Alec asked, disbelievingly. Jace turned away, uncomfortably. Alec turned to his sister. "I think that a certain red-head broke him."  
"No, Alec. Jace Lightwood cannot be _broken_." Jace told Alec. "And certainly not by a random red-headed daughter of a murderer." He turned and stormed off into his room, ready to go to bed.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Clary_** went back home with Simon, who constantly complained about the late start and finish they had in the club and how Jocelyn was going to kill them. "Relax, Si. Mom'll be _fine_." Clary tried to soothe Simon. He just nodded.

After explaining to her mom (using code words) that she ran into a demon whilst at the club earlier that day, Clary fell onto her bed, sighed and fell into a dreamless sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Jace_** could _not_ seem to get the red-headed Shadowhunter out of his head. It was driving him _insane._ No girl normally occupied Jace's thoughts like this girl did. He frowned, realising that he was acting like that girl was the only girl in the world. He needed to start calling her Clary instead.

His thoughts were interrupted by his sister bounding into the room, holding some dresses, saying "We're going to the Pandemonium! Maybe we won't run into Clary and we'll be able to kill some demons for ourselves!" She bounced out and into Alec's room to deliver the same message.

Jace sighed and got up. He put on his Shadowhunter gear and waited for Isabelle and Alec. He didn't want to admit this, but he actually _wanted_ to see this Clary girl there again, and maybe interact with her.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Clary_** woke up and smiled to herself. _Pandemonium again._ Her Sensor had gone mental with the demon infestation that was growing in the area. Clary loved going to the Pandemonium, not because of the clubbing and dancing teens, but because of the demons and the internal pleasure of ridding the mundanes of their existence.

She looked at her secret wardrobe and picked out a dress that went half-way down her thigh, was black, strap-less, sleeve-less, and had a lace back. It looked a bit skanky, but also really, _really_ sexy, which was the style she was going for. She took her leather waist-coat and loaded it with seraph blades, daggers, her stele and other weapons. She wore her electrum whip as a winding arm bracelet.

"Mom! I'm going to the Pandemonium! My Sensor picked up activity!" Clary yelled to her mother.  
"Okay, sweetie. Just come back alive." Jocelyn joked. Clary never lost a fight with a demon.

She left for the Pandemonium, smiling. _Today is gonna be fun._


	8. Chapter 8

**_Jace_** dressed in his classic Shadowhunter gear, before becoming what Alec liked to called a 'walking artillery'. Jace didn't see having a lot of weapons as a hindrance. He saw it as being exceptionally prepared for any outcome.

Sighing, he trudged downstairs and waited with Alec for his sister to appear.  
"Jace, I'm sure we won't see Clary today." Alec tried to reassure him. Apparently, it seemed as if he didn't want to see the girl.  
"Yeah, I know." Jace tried to sound nonchalant, but obviously something went wrong, as Alec was looking at him in a funny way. "What?"  
"You _want_ to see her, don't you?" He asked.  
"No. I don't. She's _Valentine's daughter_, Alec." Jace said, convincingly. At that moment, Isabelle descended the stairs. "Finally!" Jace cried. "Let's go."


	9. Chapter 9

**_Clary_** walked into the Pandemonium and looked around. _One... two... three... four demons. Easy-peasy lemon-squeezy._ Clary bounced over to the bar and ordered a cocktail. The bartender came back with a cocktail and four vodka shots.  
"From the four guys over there, miss." He said, gruffly. Clary turned her head, meeting the eyes of the demons. She smiled to herself. _Brilliant._ She drank the shots slowly, watching them eye-rape her. She then drank her cocktail and started walking forwards.


	10. Chapter 10

**_Jace_** and the Lightwoods entered the club. Immediately, Isabelle's ruby pendant started pulsating. Jace was looking around, not for the demons, but for the subject of his insanity. _Wait... there she is,_ Jace thought. He watched the small redhead drink four shots while staring at four guys, who had obviously been the ones to buy them for her. She then drank a tall cocktail and advanced towards the males. He took a proper look at them and realised that they were the demons.  
"Guys?" He looked over to find Isabelle and Alec still searching. "I found our demons. And your new idol is here, too." Jace watched their heads whip around, searching for Clary.  
"I see her." Alec breathed. "I see her and if I were straight, I'd be on her like anything." Jace's face flashed an expression of confusion before he turned to properly see the subject of his insanity.

Alec was right. Jace just wanted to pounce on her. Clary looked really hot in that little black dress. Jace stared at the girl, before realising that she was staring back. Suddenly, she turned away and started flirting with the demons. Jace felt a bit insulted. _How could she reject my amazing body? _He wondered.


	11. Chapter 11

**_Clary_** turned, whilst flirting with the four demons. She suddenly spotted a mass of golden hair. _Ah, it's the Institute kids._ She thought. She noticed that the golden-haired one (Jace) was staring at her. She had done her research on all Shadowhunters and Downworlders living in New York. She knew exactly what this boy was like. _Flirtatious, good-looking, bait for female demons, egotistical, sarcastic and brilliant at fighting. My father's third experiment. He's the Herondale child that thinks he's a Wayland, but was brought up by a Morgernstern and adopted by a Lightwood. _Clary listed his qualities in her head. She noticed Isabelle and Alec as well. _Both quite good-looking, Isabelle is the bait for male demons, Alec is the back-up, Isabelle uses a whip well, Alec is better at archery, both sarcastic, Alec is gay, Isabelle is a bit of a slut, none of them are a match for me._

Clary turned her head back, bored with the Lightwoods. "So, Boris," she said, seductively, "shall we and your friends go somewhere more... private... than the club's dancefloor?" The demon widened its eyes slightly and nodded, before motioning to its friends to follow it. Clary danced on her way to the storage cupboard. _I'm gonna give those Lightwood kids a show they won't forget in a hurry._ She took the black cowboy hat that she had seen stashed behind the bar.


	12. Chapter 12

**_Jace_**, Isabelle and Alec followed Clary and the four demons into the storage cupboard and hid in the shadows again.  
This time, Clary looked so sexy, she looked like just a touch from her would melt anything. Jace tried not to imagine what it would feel like to put his lips on those pink, plump lips, which were slightly puckered.  
"Boris, would you mind telling me about yourself? I don't know anything about you." Clary said, faux-innocently. Well, if Jace didn't know what he knew about Clary, he'd mistake it for innocence himself.  
"I'm a demon, little girl, and I'm going to kill you." 'Boris' said, bluntly. _Well,_ Jace thought, _that clears that up._  
"Really? Well, that's convenient because I'm a Shadowhunter and _I'm_ going to kill _you_." She said, in a tone that suggested pleasant surprise. The demon hissed in frustration. Clary smiled at it, before bringing out dozens of weapons from all over her dress and killing the four demons.  
"Who _are_ you?" The last demon asked.  
"I would be proud to call myself the female version of Captain Jack Sparrow," Clary removed her cowboy hat, held it to her chest and bowed down low, "but, to people I want to frighten, I'm Clary Morgernstern and, to people I like, I'm Clary Fray. You may call me 'your destroyer'." With that, she jumped up to kill the last demon, and, as she swept her dagger across it to behead it, she landed in a Spiderman-style position with her back facing the Lightwoods.

"Hey, guys." Clary greeted, pleasantly, without turning around. "Please don't look at me like that. I feel like I've done something so out-of-the-ordinary, so bizarre, so unheard-of. You know, like dipping a Cinnabon in a cup of coffee. Please, I just killed a demon. You guys do it, too." That was when she turned. She made a sagging motion with her shoulders. "Oh, come _on_! Get out of the shadows, I can see you anyway!" The three Shadowhunters came out from their hiding place, holding out their weapons. "I'm not going to attack you! Unless you happen to be Eidelon demons. Which you're not."  
"How do you know?" Jace asked.  
"Because I'm skilled. And, I know everything there is to know about each and every person of the Shadow World in New York. _That's_ how I know, _Mr Wayland._" She answered, with a knowing smile, as if she knew something Jace did not. _By the Angel, how my surname rolled off her tongue..._ Jace started fantasising. He wasn't aware that Clary was talking until he heard his name again. "Isabelle, would you mind slapping your adoptive brother or at least asking him to refrain from staring at my cleavage?" She said, sweetly.  
Isabelle answered, "No, of course not." Suddenly, Jace felt a sharp sting on his cheek. "Stop staring at her chest, Jace." She turned back to Clary. "How do you know all that about us?"  
Clary smiled. "Let's just say, I've had a wide education."  
"Okay, whatever." Alec said. "Would you come with us to the Institute? Please? I think our tutor would like to meet you."  
Clary looked at them and paused. "Maybe. I'll think about it."  
She was nearly at the door when Jace blocked her path. He slid his womanizing heartbreaker smirk on his face, expecting her to at least look the slightest bit attracted to him, but all she did was roll her eyes and cross her arms.


	13. Chapter 13

**_Clary_** looked at the blonde Shadowhunter who was currently stopping her from leaving the supply closet. He had just tried to flirt without speaking, and Clary was not impressed.  
She raised an eyebrow. "Well?" She asked.  
"Well, what?" Jace replied, smoothly, still smirking.  
"Well, move out of my way, asshat, before I make you." She leant forward, as if to kiss him, and Jace did too (though it was subconsciously). "After all, I _am_ the best Shadowhunter of our age." She leant back on her heels, with a smug smirk.  
Jace scoffed. "Please. _I'm_ the best Shadowhunter of our age. _Everyone_ knows my name, Shadowhunters and Downworlders alike. I've never even _heard _of you."  
"Then my plan worked. I didn't _want_ to be heard of." She shrugged, still smug. Jace narrowed his eyes. Alec and Isabelle were bouncing their eyes back and forth between the two Shadowhunters.  
"And why not?" Jace asked, curiousity seeping into his voice.  
"You know who I am. It's not like I can walk around Alicante, or anywhere in Idris, without receiving at least _one_ dirty look." She sounded full of self-loathing, which wasn't an entirely false fact.  
"Then," Alec spoke for the second time, "how did you learn to fight like that?"  
Clary turned to the black-haired boy and smiled, good-naturedly. She heard Jace muttering about how she couldn't be that pleasant to him, but ignored him. "Well, Alec, I was taught by my second-best friend. You should know this person. They're very famous around here." She spun to face Jace. "You. Three guesses. You guess right, you can take me to see your tutor now. You guess wrong, I leave and I'll visit when I want. I swear on the Angel that I will follow through on that." She knew Jace couldn't _not_ take a challenge.  
Jace's chin went up. "Challenge accepted." _As expected,_ Clary thought. He thought about it. "Raphael Santiago? No? Uh… Lucian Graymark? No, again? Okay… uh… Camille Belcourt? No? Uh…"  
"Uh-uh, Goldilocks." Clary interrupted. "Only three guesses, all of which have been spent."  
Jace's eyes widened. "You… you mean to say… I lost a challenge?"  
"You got it, Spongebob."  
Jace snarled. "So who was it?"  
"Magnus Bane."  
"Who?"  
"Magnus Bane." Clary repeated. After seeing the Lightwoods' blank faces, she elaborated. "The High Warlock of Brooklyn? Mate, if you don't know your local warlocks, how the Angel have you survived?" She turned back to Jace. "Now, move."  
Jace smirked. "No."  
Shrugging, Clary said, "Have it your way." She turned and walked to the opposite wall. The Lightwoods were watching her curiously. Taking her stele out of her bra, she started to draw out a Portal.  
The Lightwoods gasped as the Portal expanded and shimmered into existance. "How did you… only warlocks can… how?"  
"I can create runes." She waggled her stele at them before stepping through the Portal. "Bye!" With that, she disappeared from the supply room, leaving two Shadowhunters incredibly confused and one Shadowhunter needing a cold shower.


End file.
